realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Al-Jahar
Al-Jahar Medium Outsider (Evil, Native) Hit Dice: 5d8+5 (27 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), fly 30 ft. (average) Armor Class: 12 (+2 Dex), touch 12, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+6 Attack: Claw +7 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: 2 claws +7 melee (1d6+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Bewitching light, feed on emotions, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Change shape, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to charms and fear, immunity to light-based attacks, psionics, sense emotions, spell resistance 9 Saves: Fort +5, Ref +6, Will +6 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 20 Skills: Bluff +15*, Concentration +7, Diplomacy +17*, Disguise +13* (+15 acting), Forgery +5, Gather Information +9, Hide +8, Intimidate +15*, Move Silently +8, Listen +6, Sense Motive +10, Spot +6 Feats: Combat Casting, Persuasive Environment: Any urban Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 6-15 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: — This winged humanoid seems to be composed of sparkling white motes of light. Its genderless form shimmers like a heat-mirage, giving the creature an otherworldly appearance. Al-jahar, also known as dazzles, are evil shapechangers who feed upon the base emotions of intelligent creatures. They usually take on the shape of a beautiful human or elven woman. Their origins are unclear: some say al-jahar hail from desolate wastes that were once cursed kingdoms, others believe them fiends summoned by some forgotten rite. Dazzles do not appear to age or breed, so their population may be finite. Al-jahar prefer living in cities, since they are more likely to be discovered in smaller towns. They stake out territories where violence and lust are commonplace and easy to incite, such as dockside taverns. Al-jahar are highly territorial loners, and may attack other al-jahar who trespass onto their territory. These monsters are sometimes encountered in ruins (often settlements ruined by the al-jahar itself), and will try to persuade visitors to transport them to an inhabited area. Al-jahar dislike good creatures, and particularly hate and fear opinicus. Al-jahar speak Common and Elven. Al-jahar stand 5 to 7 feet tall and weigh 75 to 150 pounds. COMBAT Al-jahar try to avoid combat by masquerading as a harmless civilian, such as a beautiful woman or beggar. They then use their intrigue and spell-like abilities to incite others to violence or debauchery in order to feed off their base emotions. Threatened al-jahar attempt to flee, remaining in humanoid disguise were possible, or flying away if their true form is discovered. A hard pressed al-jahar will fight with its talons and magical powers. An al-jahar's natural weapons, as well as any weapon it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Bewitching Light (Su): An al-jahar in its natural form can blind, dominate and fascinate opponents with its light. It can perform each of these functions once per day, with the same effects as the spells blindness/deafness (blinding only, Fort DC 19), dominate person (Will DC 19) and rainbow pattern (Will DC 19). All are treated as caster level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based and include a +2 racial bonus. Bewitching light is opposed by magical darkness. An al-jahar's bewitching light is ineffective if the al-jahar or its opponent is under the effects of a 3rd-level or higher spell with the Darkness descriptor, such as blacklight or armor of darkness. Change Shape (Su): An al-jahar can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. It cannot use its bewitching light powers (see above) when it is in humanoid form. Feed on Emotions (Su): An al-jahar can feed off emotional energy, but it can only feed off intelligent creature gripped by strong negative emotions (rage, lust, greed, et cetera), although such emotions can be natural or induced by such spells such as domination, fear or rage. An al-jahar can attempt to feed off all creatures within a 30 ft. radius. Any creature gripped by a hateful passion must attempt a DC 17 Will save, if they fail they take 1 Charisma damage and can not be affected by any al-jahar's feed on emotions attack for the next 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Al-jahar must feed on emotions to sustain their powers. One point of Charisma damage is enough to sustain an al-jahar for a day. If an al-jahar goes hungry for more than a week it is unable to use its 1/day spell-like powers, if it goes hungry for a month its 3/day powers become 1/day powers, after 3 months it can only use its at-will powers and is fatigued, and if it goes hungry for a year it cannot use any of its spell-like or psionic powers and is exhausted (although it can still change shape and sense or feed on emotions). It is impossible for an al-jahar to starve to death, they can linger for centuries without the strength to cast a spell. An al-jahar can recover from a stage of starvation by feeding off 5 points of Charisma. Immunity to Light-Based Attacks (Ex): Al-jahar are immune to all light-based attacks, except those that have a special effect against evil outsiders. Psi-Like Abilities: 3/day—telempathic projection (DC 16). Manifester level 10th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Sense Emotions (Ex): An al-jahar can sense strong emotions such as anger, despair, elation, greed, hatred, love, or lust. It can sense such emotions in any intelligent creatures within a 30 ft. radius. This functions like the psionic power empathy. This ability gives the al-jahar a +2 insight bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, or Sense Motive checks against creatures that are susceptible to mind-affecting powers. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At will—flare (DC 15), nondetection (DC 18), undetectable alignment (DC 17); 3/day—charm person (DC 16), confusion (DC 19), detect thoughts (DC 17), quickened flare (DC 15), hypnotism (DC 16), rage, shocking grasp, ventriloquism (DC 16). Caster level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. In Zakhara Although most frequently found in Huzuz, al-jahar may appear in any thriving metropolis. Scholars believe al-jahar might be a remnant from the Haunted Lands or the Ruined Kingdoms. Alternatively, these previous city-states and lost kingdoms might have summoned al-jahar using spells now forgotten or forbidden by Enlightenment. Originally appeared in City of Delights (1993). Category:Outsiders